Order of Steel
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: The Order of Steel is a group dedicated to acquiring and preserving Dwemer tech. They hear that the Thalmor have found a lead to the Aetherium Forge and a race begins to get there before the Thalmor.


**AN: Welcome to my new Elder Scrolls fanfic called Order of Steel. As some of you noticed by the name, this story is based on Fallout's Brotherhood of Steel. Some of you might be wondering why I didn't make this a Xover. Well I wanted to but then decided not to because I didn't take anything from Fallout except the BoS MO.**

 **I came up with this idea after seeing the Guild Starter mod for Skyrim. I love BoS and thought that it would be awesome to have a guild like it in an Elder Scrolls game. I thought to make up a guild similar to the Enclave but dismissed the idea and decided to replace them with the Thalmor. As there was no power armor I decided to give the Order the Dwarven heavy armor and they also hunt for any Dwemer technology.**

 **I will also list the mods that I'm using to simulate the story in my own game below after the chapter is written. So sit back, enjoy and review.**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own the Elder Scrolls games. They belong to BETHESDA.**

 **Chapter 1: Order of Steel**

The Dwemer. An extinct race of technologically advanced Elves that once lived in Skyrim and Morrowind. They built great underground cities and factories to produce the metal Aetherium and developed contraptions centuries ahead of its time. After the Snow Elves were beaten by the Nords, the Dwemer took them as refuges. But they changed them into blind servants and twisted their bodies into a horrific form today known as the Falmer.

After a few centuries the Falmer rebelled and the War of the Crag began. The war raged on for decades in the underground cities. The Nords on the surface were oblivious to the bloodshed below their feet. The war lasted as long as the Dwemer lasted.

In 1E 700, the Battle of the Red Mountain took place in Morrowind between the Dwemer and the Chimer. The battle raged for several hours until the Dwemer just disappeared. No one knows what happened to them and others think that the Dragon Break was responsible. Whatever happened destroyed the entire Dwemer civilization and they went extinct, leaving behind them their cities, now infested by the Falmer.

In 4E 2, a mysterious man in hulking golden armor was seen near the ruins of the Dwemer city of Arknghthand in Morrowind. Two years later two hulking figures were seen entering the ruins of Kagrenzel, north of Riften. Many people thought that they were ghosts of the Dwemer, haunting the ruins. In 4E 20, a man said that he and his friends discovered the base of the group and where hunted down and killed, him being the only survivor. Many dismissed the claim as a hallucination's of a drunk man. A few days later, he was found in a pool of blood and an arrow with a golden tip in his back.

In 4E 175, just a few months after the end of the Great War, an entire division of Thalmor soldiers was found slaughtered in the Velothi mountains. Individuals reported several golden brutes around the area but nothing was found. The Thalmor sent Justiciar Elenwen to investigate but after three months she returned to Alinor with no leads. She later took the job of emissary to Skyrim to see if any leads are found.

It wasn't until 4E 202, that they first appeared in public. Everyone was shocked by the discovered group. They went to negotiate with the leaders of the Empire and the Dominion. After three hours spent behind the closed doors of the White – Gold Tower, the three groups decided on the final terms and made a five term deal:

The Order of Steel can take Dwemer technology from travelers and citizens of the Empire, but they have to compensate with gold or give something in return.

The Order of Steel is free to send members to Dwemer ruins, but the expeditions must not bring harm to the citizens of the Empire.

The Order of Steel is not affiliated with the Empire, the Stormcloaks or the Thalmor and any act of aggression is forbidden and seen as a war crime.

The Order of Steel must find a permanent base of operations which will be placed into Imperial records and archived.

The Order of Steel must offer 1/3 of their Dwemer technology to the Thalmor to compensate for the loss of their soldiers in 4E 175.

This became known as the Golden Treaty. The people of the Imperial City watched in awe as the golden warriors walked down the streets and left the city. The Order of Steel established itself at few locations: Uguz near Markhart, The Fort east of Rorikstead and their main base at Nchuzzrezar in Falkreath Hold. The Fort was the only place where citizens of Skyrim could trade with the Order while the others are forbidden to approach for non – members.

Meanwhile, the Thalmor were unhappy with the outcome of the Treaty because they wanted the Order to work for them and give them all Dwemer technology they find. Bribes and threats didn't work because the Order knew that the Thalmor don't want to preserve the tech. Soon, the Thalmor, unknown to the Order or the Empire, broke the Treaty and started their own hunt for Dwemer tech and to bring down the Order.

In that time the Order grew. Handpicked outsiders could begin training, although only 1 in 5 managed to pass it and join the Order. The Order members were training and searching the ruins all the time, which made them battle ready all the time and well protected. One Knight could hold off five men while a Paladin could hold off eight. Order patrols could be seen all over Skyrim and Morrowind and they were the only ones who dared go to Vvardenfell and the artifacts they brought back were sold for a hefty price.

Two years passed peacefully and without incident. Several Dwemer ruins were found and searched. Then, in 4E 204, they heard of a place called Blackreach that connected several Dwemer cities and of a mysterious forge that could be used to forge weapons and armor made out of Aetherium. That's when the Order encountered its biggest challenge yet as the Thalmor found evidence of it as well. The Race to the Aetherium Forge has begun.

 **AN: Well I hope you liked the introduction. I wanted to write more but I just didn't know what to add. Next chapter, the race begins. Now to the mods, as I promised:**

 **Tundra Defense – To build The Fort**

 **Guild Starter – To add members to Uguz**

 **Simple Multiple Followers – To add members to Nchuzzrezar**

 **Nchuzzrezar – Dwemer player home**

 **Uguz – Dwemer player mansion**


End file.
